


A Gocup Christmas

by Ironlegionaire



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Mentioned Honeyzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: A charming Christmas tale about two young lovers in San Fransokyo.





	A Gocup Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions about my stories or Ideas visit my Tumblr at https://l-egionaire.tumblr.com

It was Christmas time in the city of San Fransokyo. People were stringing up lights, putting up their trees, and working to make everything just feel festive. And nowhere was that felt more than the San Fransokyo Institute of technology. The walls of the buildings were lined with blinking high tech environmentally friendly Christmas bulbs, and inside the middle of the quad a massive Christmas tree had been put up and covered in almost every kind of decoration the students could find. The small spray of snow falling from the sky decorated its branches with layers of white, further adding to its holiday display.

Inside the robotics lab, two students in particular where hard at work. One was a young woman with black hair with a purple streak in it and the other was a young man with scruffy wind whipped brown hair and a large nose. They were currently examining a bright yellow bike frame hanging from the ceiling.

"I think it's looking pretty good Gogo." Said the man as he admired the bike.

The woman examined the bike frame with extreme scrutiny. "Yeah, but so far all the practical tests I've done have been in the lab. I haven't managed to try it out on the open road, so I don't know how it'll perform." She looked over at the man. "Besides Hiccup, there is a big difference between something looking good and it actually working the way it should."

"I know, but what can you do? You'd need permission from the university to test out something like this outside of school, you know with their whole "Not letting students test their dangerous experiments outside campus" Policy." Hiccup shrugged. "Not much you can do."

Gogo sighed. "Yeah, guess I'll just have to figure it out after the holidays." Then she cleared her throat and nervously looked off to the side. "So um, Christmas is just two days away."

Hiccup smirked. "I gathered that from the twinkling lights and people wearing Santa hats."

"Yeah, and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tomorrow."

Hiccup frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Go to dinner or see a flick or something" Gogo suggested, doing her best to look away from him.

Hiccup thought for a few seconds before regretfully saying. "I can't. I've got some Christmas shopping to do tomorrow." He turned away so she wouldn't notice the conflicted look on his face. In truth he'd be using the time to complete a special gift for her. He'd been working on it for weeks and it was almost done.

"Oh." Gogo said sullenly.

Hiccup frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just figured since that since this is our first Christmas together as a couple, we'd spend it, you know, together."

"Sorry, but I really put this off to the last minute." Hiccup said. "Besides, it's just Christmas Eve. As in, the day before. We can still go out and do something Christmas day."

"Yeah, yeah sure." She said, not quite managing to hide her disappointment.

Hiccup noticed her downtrodden expression. "What's the matter?"

Before she could answer, the door to the lab opened. They looked behind them and saw Fred, Wasabi, and Honey all wearing thick Christmas sweaters. Fred's was red, Honeys was pink, and Wasabi's was light green.

" _Feliz navidad_ you two!" Honey said cheerfully. She ran over and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Honey." Hiccup croaked out.

"Ribs….being…..crushed." Gogo groaned.

Honey let go and pulled on the sides of her sweater to better display the glittering periodic table on the front. "What do you think? I made them for everyone!"

Fred walked over and lovingly rubbed the front of his sweater,which bore the image of a giant blue and orange kaiju breathing flames onto a city. "Honey you are amazing. I have never wanted a piece of fabric to touch my body as much as this one."

Wasabi simply hid his face in his hands and mumbled something about "being roped into this", his other hand trying to cover the red atom on his sweater.

Hiccup stared at them, dumbfounded, while Gogo stood there with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Wow, those are really…..something Honey." Hiccup said, feigning enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you think so, because I made some for you guys too!" Honey whipped out two more sweaters from her purse. One was bright yellow with the picture of a speeding bike and the other was black with the image of a red jet.

The two of them looked at each other before begrudgingly pulling on the sweaters.

"Great. You really shouldn't have." Hiccup said, pulling his head through the neck hole on his.

"Yeah. Really." Gogo grumbled while putting on hers.

Fred reached behind his back and withdrew a thermos and five small paper cups. He unscrewed the top of the thermos and poured a thick white liquid into each.

"My special recipe eggnog." He shoved a full cup into each of their hands and then raised his in the air. "A toast! To this awesome Christmas and all the ones that come after it."

"Merry Christmas!" They all met their cups in the middle and then took a swig of the Eggnog. Unfortunately, Fred was the only one to do so without spitting it out two seconds later.

"Ugh!"

"Yuck!"

"Oh god!"

"Umm, Freddie?" Honey asked politely while trying not to be sick. "What exactly is in this Eggnog?"

"Just a few eggs, some milk, a little bit of scotch, some cinnamon, some nutmeg, ground up Christmas cookies, powdered cocoa mix, mint toothpaste, some holly, and a leaf of mistletoe." He took another sip and gave a satisfied sigh, licking the nog mustache off his upper lip. "I call it Christmas joy."

After hearing the exact list of ingredients, Wasabi covered his mouth and bolted out to the nearest bathroom.

The others grimaced and poured the concoction into a nearby trashcan.

"So." Honey said, hoping to distract from the horrific beverage they'd just consumed. "Hiccup, Gogo, your first Christmas together as a couple. You must have some exciting plans for tomorrow."

"Not really." Gogo said abruptly. "Hiccups going to be too busy."

"Seriously, why are you so upset?" Hiccup pressed.

"I'm not upset okay!?" Gogo snapped. "I just- I gotta go." She grabbed her coat, and her bag, and bolted from the room, slamming the door as she left.

Honey stared worriedly at the lab door. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. All I said was that I wouldn't be able to do something with her tomorrow because I was going Christmas shopping."

"Ah, Hiccup how much do you know about how Asian countries celebrate Christmas?" Honey asked.

"Besides the fact that they eat different foods and do different things? Not much." He admitted.

"Well, in places like Korea and Japan, Christmas eve is usually celebrated more than Christmas day. And it's seen as more of a romantic holiday. Sort of like Valentine's day."

Hiccup eyes popped. "What!?"

"It's just that from what I know, most couples in San Fransokyo spend Christmas Eve together doing something special, so I think the reason Gogo got so upset was because she figured you'd spend that time together."

Hiccups brain was almost overloaded by this new information. "Why wouldn't she just tell me that?"

Honey snorted. "Hiccup, it's Gogo. She's like a brick wall when it comes to expressing her emotions. I doubt she'd admit she wanted to do something romantic with her boyfriend on Christmas Eve."

Hiccup sighed wearily and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Ugh, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm sure you'll think of something." She left.

Hiccup simply stood there for a few minutes before Fred walked over and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I feel you buddy. Love can be tough. I bet another cup of Christmas joy would-."

"Not going to happen."

As he walked back home, Hiccup tried to figure out what to do about Gogo. He had no idea Christmas eve was such a big deal around here. God, if this was really as big as Valentine's Day, he _definitely_ didn't know what to do.

He kept going until he reached the Lucky cat Café. The outside was completely covered in lines of Christmas lights. In front of the door was a red bowl set up for charity.

Walking in, he found that the inside was no less festive. The number of lights inside were double the amount outside. The place was packed full of people who had come in to get away from the snow and have a nice warm drink. The air wreaked of cinnamon, gingerbread, and eggnog. In the corner was a Christmas tree that was slightly too big to fit, the tip of the star on top poking into the ceiling. The menu had been rewritten in festive green and red and several holiday exclusive items were circled on it.

Cass came from out of the back wearing a bright red Santa hat on her head and holding a tray of hot chocolates in red mugs. Once she saw Hiccup she immediately ran over to him.

"Hey Hiccup. Glad you're here, there's a huge crowed." She glared up at the stares and yelled. "AND IT'D BE NICE TO HAVE A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE HIRO!"

"I'M NOT COMING DOWN LIKE THIS!" Hiro yelled down.

"THAN I GUESS A CERTAIN SOMEONE ISN"T GOING TO GET THOSE NEW SERVOS HE ASKED FOR!"

There was a pause before Hiro groaned loudly and came down the stairs wearing a green elf suit with a green elf hat, green pointed belled elf shoes, fake pointy ears, and green and red striped stockings on his legs. His happy outfit was marred by the very unhappy look on his face.

Behind him, Baymax waddled down wearing a Santa suit, Santa hat, and a beard duct taped to his face.

Hiccup put his hand over his mouth trying futilely to hide his laughter.

Hiro glared at him. "Not. One. Word." He growled.

Hiccup snorted into his palm. "Of course not." He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Hiro. Before he could stop him, he immediately sent it to Gogo with the caption **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Cass beckoned Hiro down. "Come on. You look adorable."

"I look like a total loser." Hiccup moaned as he came down the last step.

"No, you look great, really. I bet Santa's all ready for you to help out with making toys" Hiccup snickered.

Hiro gave him the evil eye. "Well, I'll have to do that after asking about where you got that nice sweater."

Hiccup looked down, having forgotten he was wearing it. "Yeah, I got it from Honey. She made one for everyone in the lab. She might have one for you too."

"I'm good." Hiro said testily. He went to take the tray from Cass.

Baymax walked over to Hiccup. "Hello Hiccup. And merry Christmas. I have been told that this is a customary greeting at this time of year, despite it not yet being Christmas day."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Baymax."

"My scanners indicate that you have lower than average neurotransmitter activity and a slight increase in melatonin. Diagnosis: You are sad."

Hearing that, Cass looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Hiccup was about to answer but then heard a number of people call out for service. He told her. "I'll tell you later." And they went to go serve the customers.

The work was good. It kept him distracted and took his mind off of his problems. He even managed to crack a grin after a customer asked Hiro to pose with her child for a photo. Seeing him stand stonily in an elf costume with that kid felt like an early Christmas present. Unfortunately, Cass remembered and made sure to question him during dinner.

"So what had you upset earlier?" She asked.

Hiccup, having nearly forgotten about the conversation and with a mouthful of katsu don, simply blinked in confusion.

"Baymax scanned you and said you were sad. How come?" She explained.

Now realizing what she was talking about, Hiccup regretfully swallowed his mouthful of chicken, rice, and sauce, and replied. "Eh, me and Gogo got into an argument and now she's upset."

"Argument about what?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I was going to use tomorrow to finish off Gogo's gift so I told her I was going Christmas shopping. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that Christmas eve was considered a romantic holiday in the city and she got angry and baled on me."

Hiro snorted, his face covered in rice." Sounds like you screwed u-OWWW!" He rubbed the spot where Cass had smacked him on the head.

She glared sternly at him and said. "Don't use that kind of language." Then she turned to Hiccup. "And you! How could you tell her you couldn't be with her on Christmas Eve?"

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal!" Hiccup argued. "Most people usually use Christmas Day as an excuse to go out and do romantic stuff!"

Cass looked at him doubtfully. "Really? You told you had a girlfriend before Gogo, didn't she ever want to do something on Christmas Eve?"

"No" Hiccup said, absentmindedly stirring his katsudon. "Honestly, Astrid was more into preparing for holidays. Setting up Christmas lights, decorating the tree, wrapping presents. By the time we we're done all that, we had spent more than enough time together."

"Well you still should've thought of Gogo wanting to do something." Cass pointed out. "Look, this is your first holiday together as a couple. Are you really telling me you don't want to spend as much time with her as possible?"

"Of course I do, I just…..I just wanted to make something special for her. To show her how much she means to me." He sank sadly back into his chair. "I wanted what I gave her to be really special."

"Oh Hiccup, that's so sweet. But don't just focus on what you can give her. Think about what you can do with her too. After all, she knows you love her."

Hiccup knew she was right. Finishing his gift for her might have been important, but he knew he would still miss the time they could have together. Even with his minimal relationship experience, he knew how important Christmas could be.

And he was going to spend it with the woman he loved.

* * *

Gogo awoke the next morning still feeling disgruntled from last night. She tried to focus on her usual morning routine of making a cup of coffee with her busted up coffee maker and getting dressed for her morning run and not on the cold feeling of waking up alone instead of with Hiccup next to her or sucking down a mug of brown coffee sludge instead of going out to breakfast with her boyfriend.

She knew her scene last night was stupid. Hiccup had made other arrangements and if he couldn't go, he couldn't go. It wasn't like he was missing out on spending Christmas eve together by choice.

And she hated how sappy she was being. All down in the dumps just because she couldn't spend the day before Christmas with him.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself. "Plenty of couples can't spend Christmas eve together. It's not the end of the world."

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but think of the Christmas's of her youth she'd spend with her family. Couples snuggled all warmly on the couches holding mugs of hot chocolate. Tender kisses shared under the mistletoe. Heartfelt gifts that were thoughtfully picked out traded between lovers. In her childhood she'd considered it all too mushy and figured she'd never want to do any of that romantic junk with someone. Now the fact that she couldn't do any of those things with Hiccup was making her feel like someone was squeezing her heart.

"Auugghhh!" Gogo roared, clenching her fists and her cheeks burning red. "What is wrong with me!?"

"I'm guessing you're still upset about hiccup?"

Gogo turned around and saw Honey, still in her pajamas, looking at her worriedly.

"No." Gogo lied, her face still flush.

Honey Lemon stepped closer to her and give her an encouraging smile. "It's okay to be upset that you can't be together today. I know I'd be upset if I couldn't do something with Fred."

Gogo raised her eyebrow bemusedly. "Let me guess, you two going superhero Christmas Caroling?"

"And baking big hero cookies for the little ones!" Honey squealed. "You're welcome to join us."

Gogo cringed. The only thing more depressing than spending Christmas alone was acting as a third wheel to Honey and Fred. Especially if Fred brought more of that nightmare concoction he called eggnog.

"I'll pass." Gogo said. She slipped on her boots and went to the door. She turned back and said. "I'm going for a jog."

"Why do you still do that during the winter?" Honey asked.

Gogo shrugged. "Keeps me warm." And went out.

Trudging through the layers of snow that had accumulated over the night, Gogo headed for the stop sign at the end of the street, the combination of her jacket and the friction she was creating keeping her warm.

She was so focused on her run, she just barely heard the sound of her voice being called.

"GOGO!"

She turned around just in time to see Hiccup coming towards her until he tripped and feel face first first into the snow.

She ran back to him and helped pull him up, brushing snow off his jacket sleeves. "What are you doing here!"

Hiccup huffed, his breaths showing up in the cold air. "I lied." He blurted out.

"W-what?"

"I lied. I don't really have to go shopping, That was just something I said because I wanted to finish making a present for you and I didn't want you to find out but I realized how stupid it was to focus so much on that when all I really wanted was to be with you." He said, all in one breath.

Gogo stared at him, not sure how to respond to that, before asking. "Why do you look so tired?"

Hiccup smiled and started digging through his satchel. "Because, I stayed up all night and downed enough caffeine to kill a small house in to make you...this!" From his satchel, Hiccup withdrew a slim black box.

Gogo took it and pulled the top off. Inside, sitting on a bed of crushed velvet was a locket on a small chain. She took it out and opened the locket. Two pictures were set inside the locket, one was of Hiccup bent down next to her bike, examining it closely. The other was one of her in a a white and red sleeveless shirt with a red 6 on the chest and red and white shorts. She was dowsed in sweat and raising her fist triumphantly in the air after winning the San Fransokyo marathon. Hiccup always said it was his favorite picture of her.

She looked up at Hiccup who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I know it's not as good as it could be. I wanted the chain to be longer so you could wear it around your neck and for it to play a little tune when you opened the locket-." He was cut off by her giving him a nice warm hug he quickly leaned into.

She let him go and said. "It's perfect dork." She slid the chain around her wrist. "See? Now it's a kickass bracelet."

Hiccup smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks. So, Since it's the day before Christmas I couldn't really arrange something fancy, so I was thinking maybe we could go for breakfast at Cass's hang out for most of the day, get some lunch at noodle burger, go see the tree light up and then go back to your place?"

Gogo grinned. "That sounds great." Then her smile fell. "But, um..."

"What?"

"I'm not so fond of noodle burger ever since I was almost murdered by it's mascot."

"Oh, right." They stood in awkward silence before he said. "Yakl-taco?"

"Better." The two started walking down the street towards the Lucky Cat. They took a second to look at each other with adoration.

"Merry Christmas Gogo."

"Merry Christmas Hiccup."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
